


Destruction and Reconstruction

by Tofacoi



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Friendship, Future Fic, Humor, I am going somewhere with this, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofacoi/pseuds/Tofacoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Terry went back to jail and finding out that Svetlana's baby isn't Mickey's, Ian and Mickey moved to New York to get away from everything.</p>
<p>They have lived here for the last couple of years, Mickey working in construction and Ian being a bartender. Although they sometimes miss the southside with all it's crazyness and deal with life's normal ups and downs, they are happy with the life they built here. </p>
<p>But as new people come into their lives and old people make a reappearance, their newfound peace is threatened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Guy

“Yo, Milkovich!” Morello yelled across the construction site. Mickey sighed, he was on his five-minute break, having a well-deserved cigarette and sipping on a cup of coffee. “What?” he yelled back at his supervisor, stalking over to where the beefy Italian was standing at the gate. “Get over here, you idiot! Got a newbie for you.” Morello called out, waving for Mickey to hurry up.

 

“Oh hell no, Morello!” Mickey groaned when he reached the other man “Why do I always have to show the new ones around?”

 

“ _Because_ Mickey,” Morello began, raising his index finger “I know that you don’t like to talk all that much so I know you’ll tell the guy exactly what’s necessary and then get back to work. Imagine Morales showing them around... we’d never get anything done around here.” he tipped his finger to Mickey’s chest. “And besides, this guy got muscle! I want him laying bricks with you and the guys. So show him around, make sure that he gets the drill, and make daddy proud. Got it?”

 

“Fuck off!” Mickey muttered.

 

“What was that?” his supervisor raised an eyebrow.

 

“Nothing man...” Mickey spit out, taking a last drag of his cigarette before crushing it into the dirt with the tip of his boot.

 

“That’s what I thought.” Morello grunted, eying a tall blond figure leaving the office container and moving towards the gate he and Mickey stood by.

 

Mickey liked his supervisor. Francesco “Frankie” Morello was a tough guy with a bull’s neck but kind eyes. He was a family man, married with four kids, took no bullshit but was always fair. He set a rough tone with his employees, constantly spreading insults but could take a joke at his costs anytime. He was a good boss.

 

“Come on Mickey, you know you’re one of my best men. I trust you to show my new guys how things are run around here.”

 

Mickey snorted and watched the new guy coming closer. He was tall and pretty bulky. His blond curly hair was cut short and he was wearing dirty overalls and heavy boots. Judging from his attire, Mickey assumed he had been in construction or some sort of manual labor before. Thank god, that would shorten their conversation.

 

“Andy Davis?” Morello stuck out his hand on which several gold rings threatened to cut of the blood circulation in his massive fingers.

 

“Yep” the blond guy said smiling, and shook the Italian’s hand.

 

“Frankie Morello. Good to meet ya.” Morello said, “Welcome to Cottbus Constructions. Milkovich here will show you around.” he gave Mickey a slap on the shoulder.

 

“Hi man, I’m Andy.” the blond guy beamed and gave Mickey a firm handshake.

 

“Mickey”

 

“Alright guys, I’ll leave you to it.” Morello tucked his clipboard under his arm. “A lot of work to be done today!” He called out while walking away from the pair.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes as he watched his supervisor leave. “Follow me.” he told Andy.

 

“Alright...” Mickey started his tour, heading toward the trailer where the construction workers had their lockers and changed into their work clothes. “Since we’ll be on this shitty site for the next couple of months each of us has a locker.” He opened the door and waved for Andy to follow him. “They give you the key to yours at the office?”

 

“Yeah they did.” Andy searched his pockets. “What’s up with that black haired chick at the office?” he asked “She’s got this evil stare, man; I thought she’d pull a knife on me any second.”

 

“Who? Connie?” Mickey asked amused. “She’s a total bitch, that’s for sure. Why’s a total mystery man, my guess is sexual deprivation.”

 

Andy chuckled “I think you’re right on the money on that one.” he said while checking the number on his key and opening the matching locker.

 

“Right, so you got your hard hat and orange vest in here. Lock up your shit and we can get to work.”

 

Andy locked up his bag and threw on his vest and hard hat. The two guys headed out of the trailer and Mickey pointed out the things he considered necessary while walking across the busy construction site towards the huge shell of a building the company was currently working on. “So you got the toilets behind the crane back there. In the trailer over here you can get coffee or whatever when you’re on break. This right here is where we stock our shit, prep the mortar and pile our bricks.” He pointed out to a workstation in front of a finished wall.

 

“So Morello said you’ll be laying bricks with me and Morales today.” he pointed to his short but sturdy co-worker. Andy went to go shake the man’s hand, smiling. “Hey man, Andy Davis. Good to meet ya.” Mickey shook his head, watching. How could someone be so cheerful?

 

“Hey Andy, Victor Morales. First day?”

 

“Yeah just came in.”

 

“Right. Been in construction before?” Morales asked while buttering a brick with his trowel and placing it on the short wall he was working on.

 

“Yeah, just spent the last year laying bricks, actually.”

 

“Oh yeah? What company you change to here from?” Morales asked. He was a chatty fellow, annoying as shit. But Mickey liked to be teamed up with him. Since he was constantly talking, he could zone out and do his work. And sometimes he actually said something funny. They would go on their lunch break together and get the occasional beer after work when Mickey couldn’t make up an excuse quickly enough. He was okay.

 

Mickey walked over to hand Andy a trowel and pointed to the end of the wall. The taller man immediately went to work.

“I didn’t work at a constructoin company, actually. I was doing time and they had me in this work program... we were building a gym on the prison grounds...”

 

“No way! Hey Mickey, you here that?” Morales interrupted. “Lord have mercy, I am surrounded by criminals.”

 

“Never been to prison, dumbass. Just juvie.” Mickey grunted, getting back to work himself.

 

“Well you broke a family tradition there.” Morales laughed. Due to the game of questions Morales constantly played, he had learned some things about Mickey’s past. “Convict is convict, Milkovich.” he added grinning.

 

“So what were you in for?” he then asked, turning his attention back to Andy.

 

“Violated my probation, it was total bullshit. Was on probation for a misdemeanor battery charge from a while back.”

 

And then Mickey and Morales were in for a monologue about Andy flipping on a punk who grabbed his girlfriend’s ass while standing in line in front of a club. It lead to Andy and Morales ranting about creepy guys and how they all deserved a beat down and how the justice system sucked in general.

 

Mickey sighed and got his work done, silently cursing Morello for setting him up with these two chatterboxes. 

*

At six p.m. their work for the day was done. “Sweet freedom!” Morales cheered as they cleaned up their workstation. “Not bad, Davis.” he slapped the tall guy’s back. “If we keep this speed up, we’ll have this wall finished in no time.”

 

“Glad I didn’t do time for nothing.” Andy grinned.

 

“Way to see the good in things, my friend.” Morales said as the three men crossed the construction site.

 

“Hey,” Andy piped up while walking over to their trailer. “You two wanna go get a beer? I know the guy who runs a place a couple of blocks from here.” Mickey eyed him suspiciously. What was this guy’s deal? They had literally just met, why the hell would they go out for a drink together?

 

“Second beer is always free for me.” Andy added excitedly.

 

“Sounds good man,” Morales said “but I gotta go to my son’s school play tonight. _Torture_ , I’m telling you. My boy’s the star of the show, obviously. But most of those kids just _can’t_ sing. Sounds like a mass murder of cats.”

 

Andy laughed, “You should bring earplugs.”

 

“Hell yeah, man. Those are vital!”

 

Andy looked over to Mickey with a questioning look on his face.

 

“Nah man, I gotta get home.” Mickey said entering the trailer. Spending all day together on the construction site had really been enough.

 

“What, you need to ask the husband first?” Morales giggled from the locker next to Mickey’s. He whipped up his folded up orange vest, making the matching whipping sound with his voice. He jumped away quickly when Mickey lounged out to punch him in the side.

 

“Shut the fuck up Morales!” Mickey shouted to the end of the trailer where the giggling guy was now washing his hands. “I ain’t the one driving home in my lunch break to bring my wife hot fudge sundaes and give her a foot massage!”

 

“That was one time Mickey, and you know she was pregnant at the time!” Morales retorted, turning from the sink angrily.

 

Andy laughed and Mickey joined in. “Come on Mickey, one beer!” Andy urged on. Mickey didn’t go get beer with people he just met, ever. And yet, the blond had these idiotic puppy-dog eyes that reminded Mickey of something he couldn’t specify and made him give in. “Fine, whatever.” he snorted. “Just give me a second.”

 

“Cool!” Andy beamed.

 

Mickey grabbed his phone from his back pocket and quickly texted Ian:

 

**Mickey: hey firecrotch, gonna be home a little late new guy is forcing me to get a beer with him**

**Ian: okay i’m not home yet either want me to wait with dinner?**

**Mickey: yeah**

**Ian: ok, see u later babe <3**

**Mickey: OMG what did I tell you about those faggy ass symbols?**

**Ian: you’re not the boss of me! xoxo :* <3 love you bye**

“Dork.” Mickey muttered while putting his phone away.

“What did I say? Texting the _boyfriend_!” Morales chuckled as he returned to his locker.

 

Mickey flipped him off, grabbed his bag and slammed his locker shut. “See you tomorrow douchebag! Come on Davis, let’s roll.”


	2. Mickey Makes A Friend

Andy followed Mickey out if the trailer. “So you’re gay?” he asked, shouldering his bag.

 

“Yeah! That a problem?”

 

“Nah man, not at all! My cousin married his boyfriend last year; I was his best man and everything. Was a great wedding too! Him and his man know how to _party_!” Andy grinned at the smaller man. Mickey nodded and lit a cigarette.

 

“So are you a top or a bottom?” Andy asked innocently.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Mickey stopped walking, and oh, if looks could kill.

 

“No! No, I didn’t mean it as an insult or anything! Honestly!” Andy hurried to say, raising his hands in defense.

 

“Oh yeah?” Mickey raised his eyebrows threateningly. He had met his share of dumb people, but this guy was bringing it to a whole other level.

 

“No man, not at all! I was just wondering... look, my girl, right...” he started and followed Mickey, who had started walking again, out of the gate.

 

“Hey! She isn’t just my girl anymore, we actually got married!” the blond blurted out suddenly, sounding almost surprised, as if he had just remembered something important. He held his hand up for Mickey to see his wedding band.

 

“Congrats.” Mickey said dryly.

 

“Thanks man!” Andy beamed, oblivious. “Anyway, so she buys all these stupid magazines all the time. Cosmo and what not... - those are expensive as fuck by the way!” he interrupted himself.

 

“So you know how they have all these sex tips in those types of magazines?”

 

“No.” Mickey shook his head. Did this guy ever come to the point?

 

“You know, like _20 ways to please your man_ yaddi-yaddi-yadda?” He looked at Mickey wide-eyed and gestured with his hands. The brunette nodded along, just wanting Andy to _stop talking_.

 

“So there was this one tip in there how the girl should stick her finger up her man’s ass when he’s coming, right? And she’s supposed to curl them or some shit, and his orgasm is supposed to, like, intensify by 500 percent.”

 

Mickey actually snorted. Was this guy for real?

 

Andy didn’t seem to notice and continued his story. “So I’m like _orgasm intensified by 500 percent?_ Ain’t gonna say no to that, right?” He looked at Mickey as if asking for his agreement. Since all Mickey could do was blink and gaze in disbelief, literally speechless, Andy went on “So she sticks her fingers in my ass right, and I’m thinking _what the hell? This hurts like a bitch!_ Dude, she has these long ass fingernails...” Andy stared into the distance as if reliving the painful memory. “You have no idea how much that shit hurt man, I’m not even kidding! Felt like she was cutting me open from the inside.”

 

They had stopped at a red light. Mickey stared at Andy dumbfounded. Andy nodded, raising his eyebrows as if to emphasize the seriousness of his story.

 

Suddenly, Mickey broke out into laughter. He actually needed to reach out and hold on to the traffic light to not fall over. “Oh... my... god!” he managed to get out between sobs. Andy started laughing as well, pulling Mickey from the traffic light and across the street when the signal turned green. “Oh my god!” Mickey said again. “That is the stupidest shit I’ve ever heard in my entire life.”

 

“Yo...” Andy started while trying to catch his breath from laughing himself. “Yo, you see why I was asking now? I just wanted to know, you know, from a insider’s point of view, whether it would be worth it for my wife to cut her long ass fingernails and try that shit again.” he said, sounding almost serious again.

 

“Oh my god, you are such an idiot.” Mickey was trying to compose himself, still cackling. “Yeah man, tell her to cut her damn fingernails, it’s definitely worth it.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Andy asked thoughtfully. “You know what. I’ll do that. Those nails are impractical as hell anyway. And fucking expensive... - Hey!” he interrupted himself. “I think you just answered the top or bottom question!”

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Mickey couldn’t help but grin. How was this his life? He was surrounded by dorks.

 

Andy grinned back at him. “Come on, the bar’s just two blocks away.”

 

*

 

By the time they paid their beers (Andy was right, they had gotten the second one free), Mickey knew that Andy and his wife, had met at some type of office he had worked at while on probation in Jersey and had rather quickly moved to New York after falling _“epically in love dude, she is so great”._ He had also learned that Andy had engaged in various drug related activities in and around the city and they enthusiastically exchanged anecdotes from their previous drug dealer lives and prison/juvie experiences.

 

It turned out that Andy’s previous employer had also taken advantage of his muscular physique and had him threaten and/or beat up business partners unwilling to fulfill their part of the deal. His latest beat-down mission was the one that got him into jail. Andy was “lecturing” someone to not mess with his boss, when an uninvolved bystander called the cops. The victim knew not to talk and swore, that Andy didn’t touch him. He explained his broken nose and ribs with a fall down the stairs just minutes before. But since Andy was in possession of a knife that night, he got a year for violating his probation.

 

Somehow Andy had made Mickey tell him, that him and Ian had been together since they were 15 and 17 (“Oh my god, you are high school sweethearts? That is so cute!” “No. No, we’re definitely not!”) and had left Chicago because it was a shithole and both their families were a freak show, Mickey’s more than Ian’s.

 

They finally left the bar and were about to head off in different directions when Andy stopped “Dude!” he smacked his forehead with his hand “We should totally go on a double date!”

 

“What?”

 

“A double date, man! Ian and you, my wife and I. Man, it’s gonna be awesome, we’ll get dinner and a couple of drinks...”

 

“Okay, no.” Mickey tried to interrupt “Definitely not.” he started walking in his direction.

 

“No wait” Andy laughed and grabbed Mickey’s arm to stop him from leaving. “I’ve got the best idea ever, we still got these coupons from our wedding, for this spa, right? We’ll get couple’s massages...”

 

“Okay bye.” Mickey detached himself from Andy’s grip “I’m leaving,”

 

“It’s a date Milkovich!” Andy called after him. “Ask your man when he’s free.”

 

“Go home Andy!”

 

*

 

“Hey!” Mickey called out when he opened the door to their apartment, throwing his bag to the floor and getting rid of his boots.

 

“Hey babe.” Ian answered, sitting on the couch. He kept his eyes glued to the screen but held his arms out behind him from the backrest of the couch. The man sure loved his _Walking Dead_. Mickey moved into Ian’s arms that immediately folded around his waist. The shorter man leaned down and grabbed Ian’s chin, moving his face upwards. He placed an upside down kiss on the redhead’s lips and looked down at him.

 

“Hi.” Ian smiled. “I missed you today.”

 

“You did?” Mickey asked as he moved around the couch to sit next to his boyfriend.

 

“Yeah, work was so fucking slow, it made me think about all the things I’d rather do.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Mickey leaned in for another kiss.

 

“Yeah.” Ian smiled. “So how’s the new guy?” he asked, placing a hand on Mickey’s thigh.

 

“He’s okay I guess, kinda annoying. Actually reminded me of you somehow.” Mickey said, grabbing Ian’s beer from the coffee table.

 

“Well I hope not too much!” Ian said, raising an eyebrow in mock-suspicion and squeezing Mickey’s leg.

 

“Course not, dumbass.” Mickey took a sip of beer. “He’s married by the way. And super excited about it, too. Like _super excited_. Wouldn’t shut up about his wife all night. He actually wants the four of us to go on a double date.” the brunette shook his head, still in disbelief.

 

“Yeah, lets do it!” Ian got excited so easily; it was actually kind of cute. But it was very rare that Mickey was in the mood to do something with other people, and for him saying the guy was _“okay I guess”_ meant that he didn’t hate him, which was almost a miracle. Ian was happy with the fact that it was mostly the two of them and he cherished the privacy they had now but sometimes he missed the busyness of life back in Chicago. He was used to a house full of people and someone being around constantly. He knew that Mickey preferred to be alone or with people he knew very well but it would be nice to hang out with another couple once in a while; especially since Mandy and Lip weren’t around to do shit with like they used to in Chicago. “Hey, if we hit it of with them we’d have someone to do all types of couple shit together.” Ian’s mind started racing “We could go to the movies, to dinner, on a _cruise_!”

 

“A cruise. Really Gallagher? Did you win the lottery and forget to tell me or something?” Mickey closed his eyes, rested his head on the backrest of the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. “Oh my god, you and Andy will get along so well, I think I’m gonna be sick.”

 

Ian grinned. “Can’t wait to meet him.” he said before tackling Mickey to the couch and straddling him.

 

“Now take off your pants and let me show you how much I missed you!” he said between sloppy kisses to any patch of exposed skin he could find on Mickey’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you watch Parks and Rec you may have noticed, that Andy Davis is very much inspired by Andy Dwyer (hence the exceptionally creative last name). I love Andy’s naive but genuinely good nature in the show and really wanted Mickey’s new friend to have those character traits. Yet, I wanted him to be a bit more “thuggish” if you know what I mean.  
> Man, I hope it came across that Andy just has a super open and embracing personality, genuinely wants to be Mickey’s friend and isn't a total wierdo.  
> I just feel like, where I’m going with this story, Mickey’s gonna need a positive person in his life besides Ian and god knows he has not really had that so far.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but I just had to write it. This may seam a little bit random but I am going somewhere with this :)
> 
> Just so you know, I know nothing about construction work. My research consisted of watching a video on Youtube about laying bricks, so yeah...
> 
> Unfortunately, I also know very little about the US justice system, and therefore don’t know weather Andy’s prison sentence makes any sense.
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm not a native speaker!
> 
> xo
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.


End file.
